Ellen (FoMT)
Ellen is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Ellen is Elli and Stu's grandmother. She watches over Stu while Elli is working at the Clinic.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Ellen is very sick, and is confined to a chair. Since she cannot leave her house, she will often ask you favors if you stop by to visit.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com If you befriend Ellen, she will give you a recipe for Sandwiches.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com She will also knit you some socks! Befriend Ellen, and give her a colored ball of yarn during the Winter season. She makes them for the Starry Night Festival, and Thomas will give them to you as a gift during the festival. Afterwards, they can be hung up in your house.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Stu is Sick Visit Ellen's home in between 11AM and 1PM on a Wednesday. Stu's Fever fogu.com Stu, Elli and Ellen are inside. It appears that Stu has a bit of a fever, so Elli suggests that they go to see Doctor. Stu is reluctant to go, but agrees to it. Elli is going to find Doctor, and asks that you bring Stu to the clinic for her. When Elli finds Doctor, he says that Stu is going to be fine. You bring Stu back to Ellen's home, and the event will end at 3PM. ---- Playtime with Stu On a Wednesday, visit Ellen's home in between 10AM and 5PM.Stu's Playtime fogu.com When you arrive, Stu asks you if you'd like to play with him. If you agree to play with him, the event will end at 7PM. ---- Ellen's Visitor (Part 1) To see this event, you must have lived in town for a minimum of two years. Go to visit Ellen at her house in between 8AM and 5PM on a rainy Friday during any season except for Winter. Ellen's Visitor, Part 1 fogu.com Saibara will walk in shortly after you arrive. Ellen asks Saibara how he's doing and thanks him for coming to visit her. Saibara blushes a little bit at Ellen's comments when he notices you in the room. Saibara is embarrassed, and quickly leaves after getting his lunch from Ellen. ---- Ellen's Visitor (Part 2) If you've seen the first part of this event, you can see the second part after playing the game for at least four years. Visit Ellen's home on a Monday in between 8AM and 5PM when it's raining.Ellen's Visitor, Part 2 fogu.com Saibara has stopped by to see Ellen again. Ellen reminiscences about the times when she could walk. She remembers that her and Saibara used to go out often together. Although Ellen seems to come to terms with the fact that she can no longer walk, Saibara offers her some encouraging words, and says that there may still be hope for recovery. After his speech, he realizes that you've been standing there listening and decides to make a quick exit. ---- Ellen's Letter Visit Ellen's house on a Wednesday between 9AM and 1PM.Grandpa's Letter fogu.com When you arrive, Elli, Ellen and Stu ask you about your farm work and note how hard it must be. It reminds Ellen of how Elli works, even on her days off. Just then, Elli remembers that she forgot to return a book to Doctor and goes to take it off of the bookshelf. Instead of a book, Elli finds a letter that was stuck in between the books. The letter is addressed to Ellen. When Ellen opens it, she finds some very kind words from her husband. Her husband never actually gave Ellen the letter because he was too embarrassed! ---- The White Flower Once you've played for five years or more, visit Ellen at her home between 1PM and 4PM during the summer season.The White Flower fogu.com Ellen is waiting for Basil. When he does show up, he eagerly awaits for Ellen to tell him about a rare plant. Ellen tells Basil about a rare white flower that blooms only on a summer night. Basil is excited about hearing Ellen's story, and asks if you'll go to find the flower while Basil does some research at his house. The flower can be found on the top of Mother's Hill between 9PM and 12AM. Once you've found the flower, your character will automatically pick it and be brought back straight to Ellen's house. Basil decides to give Ellen the flower, and she thanks him for the lovely gift. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering this event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and mentions that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then states that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene rolls on showing you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve as many customers as possible. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant once more. Kai is clearly tired after working so hard after serving all of those customers. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he actually has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters